poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice Squad to the Rescue (Transcript)
Hare is the Transcript for Justice Squad to the Rescue. Narrator: A war was raging when Nightmare Moon was launching a full-scale assault on Earth, Until Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally defeated her as the war was over. But then, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly as he returns to gain his revenge on the Power Rangers. Only our heroes can find a way to stop Ivan Ooze and his evil plan, For they are Power Rangers Harmony Force. One day at the Wind Ninja Academy, Twilight Sparkle and her friends mastered the skills of a wind ninja and samurai. Twilight Sparkle: How're we doing, Shane? Shane Clarke: Excellent job, Twilight. Pinkie Pie: Did you see me, Tori? Huh? Did you see me?! Tori Hanason: Yes, Pinkie. We did. Bubbles: They must've trained themselves pretty well. Bull: They sure have. At the Thunder Ninja Academy, They've mastered the skills of a thunder ninja. Starlight Glimmer: Hunter, Blake, How'd we do? Hunter Bradley: Right on, Starlight. Blake Bradley: Yeah, Way to go. Spike: Thanks, Guys. Cameron Watanabe: You guys still have a long way to go, But you'll get there soon. Soon, Sensei Watanabe and Sensei Omino made a discussion with Shane and the others. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: For quite sometime, Twilght Sparkle and her friends have been students at the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academies. And now, The time has come for their masterhoood ceremony. Cameron Watanabe: Are you sure they're ready for this, Dad? Shane Clarke: Yeah, They've only been students. Sensei Omino: Yes, But they've mastered everything there is to know about being a Wind and Thunder Ninja. Blake Bradley: We'll be ready, Sensei. Hunter Bradley: Right on, Little Bro. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: Then, It is decided. At the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze came up with a new evil plan. Ivan Ooze: We must get our revenge on the Rangers, And I have just the plan. Dark Jankenman: What kind of plan, Master? Jenmmica: I can hardly wait to hear that. Ivan Ooze: Deviot! Zurgane! Ripcon! Deviot: Yes, My lord? Ivan Ooze: I'm putting you three in charge of carrying on my plan taking place at Terra Venture on the Planet, Mirinoi, Don't disappoint me. Zurgane: It shall be done, Sir. Ripcon: At once, Lord Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: Just you wait, Cinch. You'll soon have your role as principal again. Principal Cinch: Well said, Ivan. And I never doubt you keep your word. Ivan Ooze: You got that right, Sweetheart. (chuckles evilly) Back on Earth, Leia was babysitting Flurry Heart when Mokona came to see her. Mokona Modoki: Hi, Leia. Can I talk to you for a minute? Young Leia: Sure, Mokona. What's up? Mokona Modoki: Kero was teaching Sakura to use the Clow Card Tarot Card about Fortune Telling. Young Leia: Really? Mokona Modoki: It's true, Be sure to practice that move while you're at it. Young Leia: I will, Mokona. Mokona Modoki: Good. Now first, Put your left hand to shuffle the cards. Young Leia: (uses her left hand to shuffle the star cards) Mokona Modoki: Still with your left hand, Put them in the pile and put them in three groups. Young Leia: (puts the cards in three groups) Mokona Modoki: Now put them in the pile again. One by one put the cards randomly in the deck arrange them as I told you. First one goes on top. Next thing is front of you, then once is bottom left, and in front of you again. Repeat after me, Ancient cards of the star, give me vision now. Young Leia: Ancient cards of the star, Give me vision now. Mokona Modoki: Show me if you may, who is standing in my way. Young Leia: Show me if you may, who is standing in my way. (as the mist twirls around her and the star cards has glowed) Mokona Modoki: Now, Pick up on the top of the Star Card. Young Leia: (picks up the Hope Card) The Hope Card. Mokona Modoki: Now from the third bottom. Young Leia: (picks up each card) The Storm Card, The Dream Card and The Windy Card. Mokona Modoki: You know it, That's the spirit. Young Leia: Thank you, Mokona. I'll remember that technique. Mokona Modoki: I know you will, Leia. Suddenly at the city, The Fearsome Crooks came to cause trouble. Negaduck: Would ya look at this place, Mojo Jojo. It's like a dump since St. Conrad and Townsville. Mojo Jojo: I could not agree more, Negaduck. Soon, We shall begin terrizing this city! With that said, The Fearsome Crooks begin their wicked biding for Negaduck and Mojo Jojo. Megavolt: I've got all the lute, Man Ray! Man Ray: Excellent work, Megavolt! Negaduck and Mojo Jojo will be pleased. Vlad Plasmius: I conquer, This is as easy then stealing candy from a baby. Just then, The Twilight and her friends came to stop them. Twilight Sparkle: Hold it right there! Princess Morbucks: Well, Look at what the cat dragged in! Mirage: Just who do you guys think you are! Liquidator: Glad you ask, Passionate Ranger. Led by Negaduck and Mojo Jojo are Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, HIM, Sedusa, the Amoeba Boys, Man Ray, the Dirty Bubble, Vlad Plasmius and yours truly, The Liquidator! Quackerjack: From this point on, We're the Fearsome Crooks! (laughs goofily) Brick: The Fearsome Crooks!? No way! What're you up to this time, Mojo Jojo! Mojo Jojo: And his time, Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys, You're done for! Just as Twilight and her friends came to stop them, There was a blue trademark smoke of a certain superhero. The Friendly Five: We are the Terrors that's Flap in the Night! We are the 7 colors in one Rainbow! Darkwing Duck: I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I am Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! Darkwing Duck: Alright, Justice Squad! Let's Get Dangerous! Just as the Justice Squad helped the Harmony Force Rangers, They fought off the Fearsome Crooks. Negaduck: Didn't we have enough running into you guys!? Darkwing Duck: Not quite, Negaduck. Just thought we send you packing. Danny Phantom: Why don't creeps back off while you still can. Jankenman: Yeah, You tell them. Mojo Jojo: You Justice Squads haven't seen the last of us Fearsome Crooks! As they retreated, Twilight and her friends powered down. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for your help back there, Guys. Darkwing Duck: Our pleasure, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Wait a minute, How'd you know my name? Do I know any of you. SpongeBob SquarePants: Twilight, It's us, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton. Launchpad McQuack: Uh, SpongeBob. I hate to break it to ya. But we're in a different universe. Darkwing Duck: You're right, L.P. If I recall correctly, This must be the human world of Equestria Sunset Shimmer was telling us about. Rainbow Dash: Woah, Woah, Woah, Hold up! You know Twilight and Sunset's pony counterparts? Launchpad McQuack: Yeah, They were friends of ours. Aikko: No way. Blossom: Thanks for your help out there. Patrick Star: Sure thing, Blossom. Spike: Guys, It's Ransik. Boomer: I wonder what this is all about. Ransik: (on the communicator) Rangers, I need you at the command center. Twilight Sparkle: We're on our way, Ransik. When Twilight, Darkwing Duck and the others came to the Crystal Prep Lab, Zordon appeared. Zordon: Rangers, Justice Squad. You must act swiftly for the Planet Mirinoi is in great danger. Twilight Sparkle: What kind of danger, Zordon? Zordon: Behold the Vieing Globe. Buttercup: Look! Bloom: Something's up. Professor Utonium: Is that Mirinoi? Ransik: Yes, And Terra Venture was in great danger. Zordon: Yes, Ransik. Ivan Ooze has send Deviot, Furio, Treacheron, Barbarax, Triskull, Zurgane, Choobo, Vexacus, Motodrone, Shimazu, Morticon, Imperious, the Barbarian Beasts, the Eight Terrors, Ripcon and Madame Odius to attack Terra Venture. Ransik: We're going to need help from other groups of Power Rangers to go with us meet with the Galaxy Rangers. Starlight Glimmer: Villamax, Can you and Kegler take us to Mirinoi as you possibly can? Villamax: Of course, Starlight. We'd be honored to take your there. Aikko: And we'll need help from Matoombo and Itassis as well. Bliss: Are you two with us. Itassis: Of course, Bliss. We'll do what we can to help. Ransik: Then it's decided, The other mentors including Sensei Watanabe, Sensei Omino, Mick, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, Koragg and I will go with you to Mirinoi. Matoombo: We're all in this together. Lanchpad McQuack: We're with ya all the way, Twi. That's what friends are for. Twilight Sparkle: What say you, Darkwing Duck? Darkwing Duck: Count us in, Twilight Sparkle. Alright, Everyone. Let's get Dangerous! Soon enough, They met with the Squadron, Aquitar, Galaxy, Ninja Storm, Mystic and Ninja Steel Rangers and some of their mentors. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you guys for coming in such short notice. Rocky DeSantos: No problem, Twilight. Aurico: We're at your service. Leo Corbett: Happy to help. Shane Clarke: We're ready to go when you are. Nick Russell: Same here. Brody Romero: As much as I hate leaving my home planet again, I wouldn't mind helping you guys out. Cameron Watanabe: I hope you're right about Twilght and her friends, Dad. It's gonna be a tough mission. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: It is their responsibility to work on their own, Cam. We must have faith in them, Son. Mick Kanic: You're father's right, We just have to keep our hopes up for them. Ransik: We're ready, Villamax. Villamax: Good, We'll take a space shuttle that'll bring us to Terra Venture on Mirinoi. Soon, Everyone arrived in Terra Venture on the Planet Mirinoi. Leo Corbett: Here it is, Twilight. Terra Venture. Twilight Sparkle: Wow! Shining Armor, Are you seeing this? Shining Armor: I sure have, Twily. Breezie: Wow! Sandy Cheeks: Golly, Have y'all seen anything like this here before? Mirage: I haven't, Sandy. Blossom: I can't believe we arrived at Terra Venture, Especially on the Planet Mirinoi. Kendrix Morgan: Just wait until you guys see everything. Soon, Ransik, Sensei Watanabe, Sensei Omino, Mick Kanic, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow and Koragg had a discussion. Ransik: We don't have much time, Terra Venture must be protected at all cost. Udonna: You're right, Ransik. And we're the only hope for it to happen. Leanbow: And we're sure to win if we work together. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: And we will, Leanbow. As long as our Rangers work together as one, The Power of the Ninja and Mythology will make Twilight and her friends eve more stronger. Mick Kanic: You're a wise old master, Sensei Watanabe. Which is not in an insulating way. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: (chuckles and smile) No offense taken, Mick. I have my way as a ninja master. Ransik: Then it's decided, We must ensure that Twilight Sparkle and her friends win their battle for Terra Venture. Meanwhile, Ivan Ooze made a deal with Negaduck. Ivan Ooze: So, Here's the deal, Negaduck. You help us rule Terra Venture, You'll have your revenge on the Justice Squad. Negaduck: Not a bad idea, Ivan. Mojo Jojo: Yes, I love the sound of it. HIM: That makes all of us. Fuzzy Lumpkins: Count us in, Ooze Man. Masked Osodashi: Lord Ivan Ooze, We apologize for the interruption. Dark Jankenman: We've got visitors coming our way. Ivan Ooze: Great, Who could be waltzing here this time!? With that questioned, The Powerpunk Girls: Berserk, Brat and Brute, the Rowdyrock Boys: Brusie, Bumblebee and Block, the Fashionistas: Bianca and Barbarus, Manboy, Pack Rat, Silico, Allegro, Hope, White Kitty, Bro Sharks, Blue Genie, Unicorn Terminator, Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse: Jellycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn and Stanicorn, Mr. Mime and the Gnome came. Ivan Ooze: Who in evil's name are you!? Berserk: We're the Powerpunk Girls, I'm Berserk, And these are Brat and Brute. Brusie: And we're the Rowdyrock Boys, I'm Brusie, And these are Bumblebee and Block. And with us are the Fashionistas: Bianca and Barbarus, Manboy, Pack Rat, Silico, Allegro, Hope, White Kitty, Bro Sharks, Blue Genie, Unicorn Terminator, Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse: Jellycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn and Stanicorn, Mr. Mime and the Gnome. Manboy: We came from Townsville to see revenge on the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. Vexacus: They could be a use to us Lord Ivan Ooze. (to Odius) Wouldn't you agree, Madame Odius? Madame Odius: I conquer, Vexacus. Ivan Ooze: Very well, You're in. Sedusa: This should be interesting. The Gnome: Just like old times. Then, The villains laughed evilly as they make ready for their evil plan. Back at Terra Venture, Twilight remembers to communicate with animals when she communicates with the Galactabeasts. Lion Galactabeast: (roars) Twilight Sparkle: Good to see you too, Lion. Torozord: (roars) Twilight Sparkle: You and your friends want to help us, Torozord? Maya: Wow, Twilight. How'd you learn to speak to the Galactabeasts and Torozord? Twilight Sparkle: Cole Evans the Red Lion Wild Force Ranger taught me, Maya. Maya: You must be a fast learner as I was. Twilight Sparkle: You have no idea. Soon, Leia spoke with her friends as she explained about her dream. Young Leia: I've seen the Justice Squad and the Fearsome Crooks before in my dream. Mike Corbett: Are you sure, Leia? Young Leia: Yes, If we don't stop the Fearsome Crooks, Terra Venture will be in great danger. Udonna: We're all here now, Leia. And we will save Mirinoi as long as we work together. Levi Weston: My thoughts exactly, Udonna. However, The Fearsome Crooks and the other villains are carrying on Ivan Ooze's plan for Mirinoi. Negaduck: Everything's ready, Ripcon. Ripcon: Excellent, Negaduck. Now, We'll take over this planet for Lord Ivan Ooze. Deviot: Yes, And revenge will be all ours. Imperious: I've waited a long time for this. Shimazu: So have I. Back at Terra Venture, Twilight and Darkwing Duck made an agreement on teamwork. Twilight Sparkle: It's not going to be easy, But we have to do what we can to save Terra Venture. Darkwing Duck: We're with you every step of the way, Twilight. Jankenman: So are we. Aikko: Come on, Let's get started training. Brick: Okay. Blossom: I'm in. Then, Twilight and her friends were training themselves for battle with the Other Rangers. Leo Corbett: Twilight, Heads up! (swings his Quaser Saber) Twilight Sparkle: (blocks with her Elemental Sword) Good try, Leo. Nick Russell: Not bad, Twilight. Cameron Watanabe: (draws his Samurai Saber) Ready, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: You bet, Cam. So, They kept on training and make ready to battle for Mirinoi and Terra Venture. Soon, Twilight and the others make their plan in order to save Terra Venture form all evil here. Twilight Sparkle: ???, . Rocky DeSantos: ???, . Aurico: ???, . Leo Corbett: ???, . Shane Clarke: ???, . Nick Russell: ???, . Brody Romero: ???, . Darkwing Duck: ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts